A Chance to be Happy
by elusivemuse
Summary: Ella Marshall just wanted to be happy with her Daughter Isabelle and perhaps the chance to find love. HoratioOFC -discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

18

**A Chance to be Happy**

Wine bottles dotted the surface of the breakfast bench; the dishwasher whirred with life, cleaning used dishes. The television flickered with pictures, the sound turned off. Music blared softly, songs a decade past playing causing the audience to reminisce. Five wine glasses of wine sat haphazardly on the small table with a half filled bottle of wine in the middle. Giggles erupted frequently as the women swapped juicy secrets and gossip.

"Guess what I heard," Calleigh Duquesne giggled, feeling tipsy, "I heard that Eric likes you, Ella."

The woman in question was Ella Marshall, a twenty nine year old forensic artist combined with trace analysis. She had long wavy dark red hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes. Being tall and willowy, she stood half a head taller than Calleigh yet was slightly shorter than Tim Speedle was.

"Eric doesn't like me, Calleigh, he likes you," Ella corrected.

"Yeah, it's Horatio that likes her," Yelina popped out, causing all the women to pause and look at her.

"Well, it's true," the Brazilian shrugged, "His eyes follow her everywhere and he is incredibly protective of you."

Ella blinked, unsure of how to take that news. All the women in the room where involved with the police force; Yelina, a detective, Calleigh, a ballistics expert, Alexx Woods, ME, Valera, a DNA specialist and Ella, a specialist of two different fields. All of these women knew how to read people.

"But Horatio is my boss," Ella said lamely.

"Yeah like that means anything," Alexx snorted followed by Valera nodding in agreement.

"You do know that he uses any excuse to see you, right?" Valera put in, "I've had reports that I was on my way to give you and Horatio intercepted me and decided to give you the reports himself."

Ella shook her head. She had been attracted to her red haired boss ever since she met him. Nevertheless, because Ella wanted to be taken seriously and professionally, she had pushed those feelings down.

"We have a code of conduct at work, not to mention how he'd react once he learns that I have a nine year old daughter," Ella protested.

"Notice how she isn't saying that she doesn't like him," Alexx stated to Yelina happily, "Christ knows those two need some happiness."

Yelina nodded happily and took a sip of her wine. Her brother in law always made sure that everyone else was safe and happy, rarely taking the time to treat himself.

"Going by how he treats Ray, I'd say that he'd be happy to meet little Isabelle," Yelina offered.

"You guys are going to blast down every single one of my arguments, aren't you?" Ella sighed to the delight of her guests.

"Got it in one," Valera grinned and the four clinked their wine glasses together over Ella.

Ella gulped down her wine and topped everyone's glass up.

"Say Calleigh," Ella began innocently, "What is going on between you and Tim?"

Calleigh looked at her shocked and then stood up.

"If we are going into that, I'm bringing out some more wine," the southern blonde-haired woman got up unsteadily and made her way into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Miss Marshall," Horatio said quietly from behind her.

Ella turned and looked blearily at Horatio.

"Mornin'" She mumbled before letting her head sink down onto the desk.

"Big night?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"Uh-huh," she nodded before looking at him, "Horatio, may I tell you something that only a few people know?"

He focused on her, knowing that she was going to tell him something important. Nodding, Horatio indicated for her to continue.

"Since moving to Miami, I've only told the girls this," Ella took a deep breath, "And last night they convinced me that it was important for me to tell you."

Horatio waited, looking patient on the outside. Inside he was squirming with impatience and apprehension.

"I have a nine year old daughter," Ella breathed out, "Her name is Isabelle and the reason why I don't want many people to know is because her father isn't exactly the nicest of men."

Horatio felt relieved with the news. A child he could deal with, someone with a criminal past he was not so sure. He looked at the young woman. Ella was dressed in an emerald silk blouse, black slacks with her gun and badge attached and low heeled boots. Even though she was a decade younger than he was, he could not help but be attracted.

"What did her father do to you?" Horatio asked.

"Our relationship wasn't what you'd consider healthy. I knew Isaac from high school and we got together during college. He abused me until I found out that I was pregnant and then I high tailed it back to Colorado. I finished my degrees and given birth to my angel. One day I was out getting food when Isaac appeared at my shoulder," Ella looked over to Horatio who was looking at her intently, "The one thing he fears the most is the police. Therefore, I used my degree, got into the force and shifted my daughter and me down here. I haven't seen him since."

Ella felt better telling Horatio what happened. He pulled her close and allowed her to gather her thoughts. Pulling back, Horatio bushed her hair away from her face and studied her for a moment.

"I'll get you some aspirin and a coffee," he gave her a shy grin; "You look like you need it."

She laughed and gave him a gentle shove. The coffee machine was located on the other side of the room and he quickly made them a cup each. Sitting the cup down in front of Ella, Horatio watched as she had a long drink. Despite looking incredibly pale, Ella still managed to look quite professional with her hair in a flawless braid. He was glad that they were able to maintain a very close friendship at work. Their pagers beeped.

"I'll go get my kit," she smiled softly.

"I'll meet you by the hummer."

"A bag of severed heads," Ella said wryly, "Miami sure does know how to keep it interesting."

Horatio smiled, looking towards the garage wall.

"Ouch!" Horatio looked over quickly.

Ella looked at him sheepishly. "Paper cut."

He gave her a reproving look as she changed her gloves and put the evidence in a sanitised envelope. Ella looked into the bag before the coroner took it away.

"I'm going to have to spend some time with the X-rays, some of those heads have way too much decomp for a proper ID," She told Horatio.

"Don't spend too much time on them; it is only you and me on this case. We seem to be having a crime wave," He told her.

"If you don't mind, I'll take some of the X-rays and work on them when Isabelle is in bed," she looked at him for permission.

"That is not the best idea at the moment. Rick is on the war path and I don't want you to bear the brunt of his fury," Ella looked at his back suspiciously, the conversation she had last night echoing in her mind.

They spent the rest of the morning scouring the small garage for evidence before heading back into the lab. Having a chuckle as they exited the elevator, Ella was shocked to see the Nanny she hired for Isabelle standing there.

"Clare? Where's Isabelle?" Ella looked at her anxiously.

Clare was a grandmotherly sort of woman who treated Ella and her daughter as if they were her own. She was a stocky woman who usually had a tender smile on her face. However, she looked at Ella anxious and teary.

"I am so sorry, Ella," she sobbed.

Horatio took the evidence container from Ella and directed the two women into his office. He quickly logged it in to Pamela before heading back to his office. The glass door showed Ella in complete hysterics.

"Where is Isabelle?" Ella asked shakily as Horatio left them in the office.

Clare looked at her, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I am so sorry, Ella, he said that he was her father. In addition, that it was his turn for visitation. I should have listened to Isabelle," the woman sobbed, "She said that she never seen the man. I just figured that she was fibbing."

Ella looked at her in horror before collapsing to the ground and weeping her heart out. Horatio hurried in and held her in his arms.

"Shh, it's ok; I've got you," he murmured before looking at Clare, "Who took Isabelle?"

"Um," she started shakily, "Isaac, Isaac Reynolds."

Ella's weeping grew in volume. Horatio held her tighter, wishing that he could help her more. Calleigh and Tim walked to the door, curious about all the commotion. After seeing Ella upset, Calleigh knew that it had to do with Isabelle.

"Ella, sweetie, what happened?" Calleigh rushed to her side.

"He's got her, Cal, Isaac's got my baby," Ella sobbed.

Calleigh drew herself up.

"All right, here is what we are going to do. I'm going to ring Frank, let him know what has happened;" she looked at Horatio questionably, "Horatio is going to take care of you, sweetie."

"I'll pick up you slack in the trace lab," Tim offered.

Ella smiled watery at both of them.

"Thank you so much," she wiped at her tears, still wrapped in Horatio's arms.

"Come on, girl, eat up," Isaac pleaded.

Isabelle glared and shook her head, her lips pressed tightly together. She was a very pretty girl, tight red curls, pale skin and bright blue big eyes. Isabelle was a complete miniature of her mother.

Isaac only shared their blue eyes. He was stocky, like a footballer, dark haired and did not have the sweet disposition of the mother and daughter.

"Listen, you are my daughter, therefore you have to do what I say," he said fiercely.

"You are not my father! I want my Mom!" she yelled and kicked him in the shin.

"Damn it!" Isaac swore loudly.

"It will be alright, Ella, we'll find her," Horatio said, soothingly, rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry, Horatio, but I'm so worried. Isabelle must be so scared," Ella clung to Horatio.

After explaining the situation to the board of directors, they had given both Ella and Horatio the rest of the day off and focused all of their resources finding Isabelle. Horatio had taken Ella to his house on the beach where they both waited for a phone call.

Horatio offered her a clean shirt and was surprised to see how good she looked in his clothes. Not wanting to push her into anything, Horatio decided that it was not a good idea to ask her out to dinner like he planned.

Ella's phone rang and she ran to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Ella, its Isaac," the man on the other end spoke.

"You bastard! What have you done with Isabelle?" She yelled at the phone.

Horatio placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down somewhat.

"The little brat will be back in your arms soon. I am sick of her already. Tomorrow she'll be at the police station," Isaac said before hanging up the phone.

Ella turned into Horatio's arms and promptly burst into tears. Horatio had a vague idea of what Ella was going through. Guiding her to the couch, they sat down and stared out into the ocean, not saying a word. To the lull of the ocean, they both drifted off to sleep.

Horatio woke up on the couch, a pleasant weight resting on his chest. He looked down to see Ella's sleep mussed hair. She was wrapped in his arms protectively and let out the occasional sigh. The curtains fluttered in the morning breeze, causing the sun to fall on Ella's face. Stirring, she gently woke, looking into Horatio's eyes.

"Morning," she said huskily, stretching like a cat.

"Morning," he replied.

Ella realised that she was on top of him and she scrambled of him, apologising and blushing profusely. He gave a manly smirk before getting up slowly and walked into the kitchen.

Mortified, her eyes followed him until he walked down the corridor to the kitchen. She looked down and noticed a very female reaction. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Ella looked around for her other shirt.

"Horatio, can I use your shower?" she called.

"You'll have to use the one in my bedroom, I'm renovating the other one," he called back.

Ella almost groaned as a hot flush made her way down her belly. Getting up, she walked into his bedroom and was impressed by the décor. Chocolate and forest green were the colours in both the bedroom and bathroom. Ella felt a wicked pleasure while using his shampoo and body soap.

Horatio walked into the bathroom.

"Ella, I've received a message- Whoa, I'm sorry," Ella had just gotten out of the shower and was reaching for a towel.

His eyes travelled down her body, a fierce heat entering his eyes. Her dark hair was gathered over on shoulder, water dripping onto her bare breast and down her flat belly into the nest of curls between her legs. He could see faint silver stretch marks on her hips from when she was pregnant, but that only made his mouth ever drier. Horatio moved forward, delighting in the red flush that made its way up from Ella's neck. He was mesmerised by the way her breasts moved when she breathed.

Horatio moved closer again. Ella was frozen to the spot, desire rippling through her body. She watched as he moved forward, forcing her to shift back until her back hit the wall. Ella stared as his mouth descended to hers. They fluttered closed as Horatio devoured her mouth with his. Fingers crept up her rib cage as his lips went to her neck. She could not stop the moan that escaped her throat.

Horatio let out a very male chuckle. When he finally left her neck and managed to pull away, Horatio noticed a very purple mark on her collarbone. He looked into her eyes, noticing that they were dark and heavy lidded. The phone finally registered in their minds. Ella grabbed one of his towels and wrapped it around her as Horatio rushed out to answer the phone.

She walked out as he hung up the phone. Ella noticed that his entire front was wet and she could not help but flush again.

"Well?" she asked hopefully.

"Isabelle is with Frank, waiting for us to pick her up," Horatio watched as her face lit up with a relieved smile and she sank onto his bed.

"She's alright?" Ella looked up, her teeth worrying her bottom lip.

"She's perfectly fine. Frank said she was a little grumpy, but looking forward to seeing you," Horatio walked over to her and lifted her chin so Ella was meeting his gaze, "That kiss is to be continued."

Ella watched as he walked out of the room, her heart racing a mile a minute. That man certainly knew how to say a lot in a few words. Getting changed quickly, she decided to forgo breakfast and see her daughter.

Horatio noticed with a soft smile how eager she was to see Isabelle. To be true to himself, he also was eager to meet Ella's daughter. Grabbing his keys, he walked out to the car, Ella following him.

"Isabelle!" Ella ran to her and swept the nine year old into a powerful hug, "I thought I lost you."

Isabelle squirmed a little before settling into the hug. Horatio watched with his heart in his throat as Isabelle hugged her mother back just as hard.

"He tried to make me eat peanut butter, mum," Isabelle, complained, "How can he be my father if he didn't know that I was allergic?"

Ella looked down at her daughter, throat clenched and tears threatening to fall.

"Sweetheart, the only good thing he did was give you to me. He may have fathered you, but he isn't your dad," Ella answered.

Isabelle just hugged her mother further. Spying Horatio, Isabelle did what most nine year olds did.

"Is that your new boyfriend?"

Horatio let out a belly laugh when Ella's expression showed how mortified she was. Giving him a death glare, Ella turned back to her daughter.

"Why do you ask that, princess?" Ella said patiently, trying hard not to think of what had happened earlier.

"Cause he's giving you these real soft looks, mum. Not to mention the funny mark on your neck," Isabelle replied promptly.

Frank Tripp looked awkward. He was stuck between laughter and wanting to leave to give the family some time. Ella however, looked down at the mark and gave Horatio a horrified look.

"I don't have a boyfriend yet, honey," Ella explained patiently.

"But he seems nice. I wouldn't mind if he's your boyfriend," Isabelle replied, causing all kinds of discomfort to the three adults around her.

"I think we need to change the topic," Ella said firmly, "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Nuh-uh," Isabelle shook her head, "He tried to feed me peanut butter again."

"Well, how about you and I get something to eat, I haven't had breakfast either," Ella walked away from the men, chatting to her daughter.

"So, you the new boyfriend?" Frank said, snickering.

"I will be if I have anything to say about it," Horatio said firmly, causing the other man to choke.

"Are you serious?" Frank looked at him wide-eyed.

"Yes, I am," Horatio nodded to Frank before slipping on his sunglasses and following the two females.

"That man has balls of solid steel," Frank shook his head before walking back to his office.

"Ladies," Horatio said from behind them.

Ella turned quickly, a blush staining her cheeks. Isabelle, however, gave him a welcoming smile and waited patiently with the curiosity of a child.

"I was wondering if you'd like some company for breakfast?" he looked at Isabelle for approval.

"The more the merrier," Isabelle said promptly, earning a wink from Horatio.

Ella narrowed her eyes at her daughter before looking up at Horatio. Giving her a winning, shy smile, Horatio could see her relenting somewhat.

"Alright, we could use the company," Ella allowed.

She turned to the car and did not see Isabelle giving Horatio a high five. Unlocking it, Ella fiddled with Isabelle's belt before going around to the driver's seat, getting in, and driving off when she saw Horatio's belt on.

"Thanks for everything," Ella said softly, just loud enough for Horatio to hear.

"It was my pleasure," He smirked when he saw the blush rise. "You are remarkably easy to get to blush, Ella," his fingers brushed the top of her thighs.

"G-rated around Isabelle," Ella warned, giving him a reproving look.

"As you wish," Horatio agreed good-naturedly.

"Honey, what do you want for breakfast?" Ella called, looking in her rear-view mirror.

"Blueberry pancakes with ice-cream!" Isabelle looked up excited.

"Are you alright with that?" Horatio nodded, "Pancakes it is."

Ella turned into the parking lot and they all bundled out. It was a cool day and they were thankful to get inside. Horatio found them a private booth by the window and they all looked at the menu. Not long after a server came over.

"Oh, my, what a striking family," she commented, smiling.

Ella blushed as Horatio thanked her. He then proceeded to give Ella a look saying that it was easier to agree. They placed their order and after a short wait were surprised to see a mountain of pancakes on each plate.

"Gosh, I can't eat all of that," Ella said wide-eyed, to the amusement of Horatio.

"Whatever you can't eat, pass off to me," Isabelle laughed at him.

"Mum doesn't eat a lot and I eat loads so I usually get what she can't eat," Horatio gave her a funny look.

"How about we split it fifty-fifty?" he negotiated.

"Seventy thirty in my favour," Isabelle quickly replied.

"Sixty-forty in your favour," Isabelle nodded and started on her pancakes.

Ella laughed at the two and munched on her apple pancakes. Horatio had chosen banana and maple syrup. Admitting to herself that it looked appetising, she grabbed her fork and flipped one onto her plate. Horatio raised an eyebrow as Isabelle grabbed one of Ella's for her plate.

"Mum and I swap cakes a lot. You should be lucky she got one of yours," Isabelle told him.

Horatio smirked then grabbed one from each of their plates. Ella let out a tinkling laugh that captivated him. Their eyes met, heat flaring between them. Horatio's hand slipped under the table and caressed her knee. Ella lowered her eyes, her fingers brushing over his. Triumph glinted in his eyes as he continued eating. Isabelle yawned and Ella looked at Horatio.

"You don't mind if I stay home with Isabelle today?" Ella looked at him hopefully.

"Of course," Horatio smiled gently, giving her knee a squeeze.

"Um," he glanced at her, "I was wondering if, um, you'd like to have dinner with us tonight?"

Ella looked at him shyly, waiting for his answer.

"I'd love to," Horatio smiled, "But for now, let's get you two home."

Ella's home was on the beach, a few blocks from Horatio. It was white and one storey, green ferns arranged artistically. The interior of the four-bedroom house was done room by room, decorated in blues, gold's, beige and burnt orange. Isabelle's room was a typical girl's room, white dresser, bed frame and carpet with pink nick-knacks, quilt cover and curtains. Ella's room on the other hand was dark wood and burnt orange coverings. Ella's favourite room however was her office. With wooden furniture that matched her bedroom the office had bookcases lining once wall and a large computer desk that housed an up to date computer system with scanner, printer and copier. On the other side of the room were a couch and a television with a few toys dotted around.

Ella and Isabelle were in the kitchen, getting dinner ready. The room was a beach theme, with glass doors and a balcony, leading straight onto the beach itself.

"Can you set the table, sweetie?" Ella called, "And can you put out the blue set?"

Isabelle nodded and set the table. Ella had dressed them both up for the dinner. Isabelle was wearing a white dress with sandals while Ella was wearing a green satin gypsy and a black singlet top that stopped an inch before the waist of the skirt. Ella set up some candles and went back into the kitchen to finish the salad. The doorbell rang and Ella wiped her hands then answered the door.

Her breath caught. Horatio was standing there; two bunches of flowers and a bottle of wine in his hand. He was dressed in a black suit and a crisp white shirt. He smiled softly.

"Hi," Ella said huskily.

"Hi," came his deep reply, "You look lovely."

Ella blushed and moved aside, allowing him in. walking in, he leant over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Ella led him into the dinning area, just off the kitchen.

"Hi Mr Caine," Isabelle called.

"Hello Isabelle, I got these for you," Horatio held out a bouquet of daises.

"Thank you, sir," Isabelle said cheerfully.

Ella smiled and got a blue glass vase for the flowers.

"Do you want them on the table or your room?" Ella asked as she part filled it with water.

"The table," Isabelle said promptly.

Horatio and Ella smiled as Ella sorted the flowers.

"Why don't you put on a movie, honey, dinner will be ready in a little while," Isabelle nodded and ran into the living room.

"These are for you," Horatio offered a bouquet of lilies and the bottle of white wine.

"Thank you, Horatio," Ella said softly, picking out another vase, "I'll go put these in my office."

Horatio watched as she swayed gently down the hall and opened a door. It was not too long before she was back into the kitchen.

"So what are we having?" Horatio asked as Ella continued making the salad.

"We are having grilled chicken fillets and a Mediterranean toss salad with home made pecan pie," they both chuckled when they heard Isabelle cheer from the other room.

"Sounds delicious," Horatio, commented, leaning closer to her.

Ella looked at him from over her shoulder. He leaned in and caught her lips with his. The kiss was tender and loving. Horatio grasped her hips and tuned her so they were facing each other. Ella's hands crept up and rest on his shoulders. Horatio was shocked when she deepened the kiss, his hands creeping up under her shirt.

"Mama, can I have a – oh, sorry," Isabelle walked in, causing the couple to break apart, "So he is your boyfriend."

Ella looked over to Horatio before letting out a little chuckle. Horatio smiled and looked down at Isabelle.

"I will be if you mother lets me," Horatio said, leaning down to her level.

The oven pinged, letting Ella know that the chicken was cooked.

"Alright, on the other side of the breakfast bench please, I just have to finish off this chicken in the fry pan," Ella ordered, laughing when they obeyed promptly.

After finishing the chicken in the fry pan, Ella served up portions of salad and the chicken on plates, making sure that Isabelle did not have any meat.

"Izzy, do you want some non-alcoholic wine or some soft drink?" Ella asked as she got out three wine glasses.

"Soft drinks, please," Isabelle replied.

Ella smiled and poured her a drink before opening the bottle that Horatio brought over and pouring them a glass each.

"Here let me help you with that," Horatio picked up the plates as Ella put the drinks on the table.

Isabelle sat at the table and waited patiently as the two adults sat down.

"Thank you again for the flowers, sir, they are very pretty," Isabelle said, swinging her legs as she ate her salad.

"It was my pleasure, Isabelle, and please, call me Horatio," Isabelle smiled brightly and continued to eat her salad, "I notice that you don't have any chicken."

"Isabelle doesn't like the taste of meat or where it comes from," Ella informed him, "So to make up what she needs from the meat, I give her the necessary vitamins."

"Smart," Horatio said.

"I really don't like meat, I think the taste is yucky and where meat comes from is cruel," Isabelle corroborated.

Horatio nodded and continued to eat. It was not too long before Ella brought out the pecan pie. Isabelle let out a cheerful cry and held out her plate eagerly.

"That good huh?" Horatio asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah. Mum's home cooking is the best!" Isabelle said cheerfully.

"And after my famous pie, you are going to bed, missy, you've had a very long day," Ella looked at her sternly.

Isabelle rolled her eyes before nodding.

"Will you sing me a song?" Isabelle asked hopefully.

"Yeah baby, I'll sing you a song," Ella said fondly before cutting up the pie, "We also have cream to go with this so don't start eating yet."

Ella looked at her daughter warningly before going to her stainless steal fridge and getting the cream she prepared earlier. Serving up a dollop on each dish, she gave them a smile to let them know that it was ok to eat. Horatio took a bite and let out a moan of appreciation.

"I told you it was good," Isabelle said smugly, a dot of cream on her nose.

Ella wiped it away with her napkin and started her own pie.

"Mmm, I have to admit it is the best one I've ever made," Ella poked out her tongue and got the small amount of cream from the corner of her mouth. Horatio swallowed thickly.

A few minutes later Isabelle cleaned her plate.

"Done!"

"Alright, sweetie, why don't you have a shower and get changed into your Pyjamas and I'll clean up alright?" Ella smiled and kissed Isabelle on the cheek as she passed, "Do you want another piece Horatio?"

Horatio shook his head.

"I'm full, thank you," he smiled gently.

"Alright, well, how about I put some in a dish that you can take home with you later?" Horatio nodded eagerly, causing Ella to laugh.

"Did you make those cookies a few weeks back? I remember having to battle to get two of them and after that I wanted more," Horatio told her as he helped bring the dishes over to her.

"Probably, I usually bring a double batch of them once a month. I've begun to notice that they've disappeared by early morning," Ella squeaked as Horatio began kissing her neck.

"Give me heads up when you bring them so that I can get some before everyone else," he sucked on her lobe.

She shivered in his arms, allowing Horatio to hold her tightly to him. His hand slipped slightly under the waistline of her skirt and Ella gasped. Turning around, she pulled him into a kiss, his hands creeping down to cup her backside under the skirt. Catching her by surprise, Horatio lifted her up onto the bench, pressing himself between her legs. They broke apart panting softly.

"How about I bake a little extra and put some aside for you?"

Horatio nodded and studied her for a moment.

"What do you want from me, Horatio?" Ella looked at him seriously, "I need to know what you're expecting."

He sighed softly and caressed her cheek. Ella waited patiently for an answer.

"What do you want, Ella?" he returned.

"I want more than just sex," she replied bluntly.

Horatio smiled and brushed her hair away from her face.

"You don't mind me being older than you? I am at the age where I am ready to settle down. I don't want to tie you down if you want to go out and what not," he said softly.

"Horatio, I have a nine year old daughter, and besides, I'm really not into the whole partying scene. The girls and I have a get together once a week where we drink and chill out at one of our houses. That is really it; I do not have the time to go out more than that. All I want is to be with someone who is happy to just chill out and is fine with me having a daughter," she took a breath, "And your age doesn't bother me one bit."

Horatio pulled her into a hug, his hand tangled in her silken hair.

"Mommy," a voice captured their attention, "I'm ready for bed now. What are you doing up there?"

Ella gave Horatio a soft look.

"Give me five minutes and we'll continue the conversation. The Lounge room is just through there," she pointed, "Make yourself at home."

Horatio nodded and helped her off the bench top. Ella walked to Isabelle and together they went into the young girl's room. Horatio walked into the lounge room and was impressed by the beach theme Ella had. Sitting down on one of the blue suede couches, he turned on the TV, lowered the volume and settled on the news, waiting patiently for Ella to return.

"It's a little chilly, pet, do you want to put on your long pyjamas?" Ella asked her daughter.

"Alright. Can I choose the song tonight?"

Ella laughed and nodded.

"Never ending story," Isabelle said swiftly.

"Armies have conquered then fallen in the end…Kingdoms have risen then buried by sand…The earth is our mother…She gives and She takes…She puts us asleep…" Ella sang softly.

"…Armies have conquered then fallen in the end…Kingdoms have risen then buried by sand…The earth is our mother…She gives and She takes…"

Horatio's head popped up at the sound of singing. It was soothing, floating and otherworldly. As he listened, his eyes grew heavy and Horatio's head fell back to rest against the back of the chair. Closing his eyes, Horatio began dozing, not realising that Ella had stopped singing and had walked into the lounge. She walked towards him and knelt in front of him. Ella's expression grew tender as she moved forward to brush his hair from his forehead. Horatio's eyes snapped open, zooming on hers before relaxing.

"Hey," Ella said quietly.

"I'm sorry for drifting on you," he mumbled.

"Nonsense. Isabelle tells me that my singing has that effect on people," she grinned.

"You sing wonderfully," he replied as she sat next to him, slipping off her sandals, "So where were we?"

"I was saying that your age doesn't matter," Ella told him.

Horatio shrugged off his jacket and laid it on the chair beside them.

"So where to now?" Horatio asked.

"Where do you want to go with this?" Ella asked leaning on the arm of the two seater.

"Well," Horatio began, pulling Ella's feet into his lap and began massaging them, "We both are attracted to one another, so I say, lets see where this leads us."


	2. Chapter 2

"So what have we got, Ella?" Horatio asked the next day.

"Well, I've found a few fibres in the bag," she looked at him shyly, "I've also have been looking around the garage." She sighed. "I think we have a secondary crime scene up the hill, Horatio."

Horatio looked at her from the photographs, the lighting not giving justice to the unique red of his hair. Dressed in a well cut black suit with a startling white shirt, Horatio made an imposing picture. Ella on the other hand, sitting on the floor with multitudes of crime scene photographs and a pencil holding her hair from her face, looked tired and frazzled.

"What did you find?" he crouched down to her eye level.

"Drag marks in the dirt around the back of the garage," Ella pointed out a few pictures. "They all lead back to the dock where I am very sure that a boat as moored recently with these rope marks on the pole," she indicated to a few others. "And until we find that boat, we don't know anything more about what happened and we don't have a primary crime scene."

Ella sighed violently in frustration, causing a tendril of hair to fall in her face. "I found out something else with Alexx. There were children's heads, Horatio."

Horatio looked at her compassionately. He had left her place late the previous night and ended up not sleeping at all. Despite the lack of sleep, he felt remarkably refreshed as he turned up for work. However, he noticed Ella was more run down than he was. Several times Isabelle had woken up with nightmares while he had been visiting and Horatio assumed that Isabelle had woken up a few more times after he had left. He remembered that the few times that the young child woke up were particularly harrowing for Ella as she tried to consol her screaming daughter.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio tucked the runaway hair behind her ear.

"Drained," she replied. "Isabelle couldn't get back to sleep after you left. She spent the night tossing next to me."

"Alright, here is what I want you to do," he began, giving her a soft smile. "I want you to take a break, talk to Isabelle and then go back to the crime scene." She met his gaze. "Stay the night with me. Isabelle probably needs to get away from the house for a while and I think you two need to take a break."

Ella smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Horatio."

"It's my pleasure. I am going down to see Alexx about those skulls. I will meet you back here in about three hours. Is that enough time for you?"

"It should be. However, if I need more time I'll page you," Ella answered, picking up the pictures. Horatio began helping her, only to fall back as their foreheads connected. Grunting in slight pain, he looked over at Ella who was holding her forehead and laughing at him. Grinning, Horatio stood up and offered her his hand. Taking it, Ella allowed him to haul her up.

"I'm going to see if I can get Tim to work through these fibres on my way out." Giving Horatio a tender smile, Ella started to gather her things, only to be pulled into a gentle kiss.

"Horatio," she said softly, a hand placed on his chest.

"I know that we shouldn't so this at work," he began, "but I had to."

Giving him a soft look and a caress on the cheek, Ella picked up the few envelopes and made her way out the door.

"Hey baby," Ella said, phone tucked between her shoulder and ear as she made herself a coffee.

"Hey mommy. Clare and I have been baking with your cookie book," Isabelle said cheerfully.

"That's great, honey. What are you making?" Ella laughed.

"Chocolate fudge. Do you think Horatio will like them?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to accept Horatio's offer for us to stay at his place for the night." Ella paused for a moment, letting the offer sink in. "It would give you the chance to test your cookies on him," she added, trying to sweeten the deal.

Ella took a mouthful of coffee, knowing that Isabelle was analysing the offer. She felt particularly blessed to have a daughter that had a very analytical mind. It made Isabelle one of the smartest students in her school.

"How far is Horatio's house from ours?" Isabelle asked finally.

"A couple of streets over," answered Ella.

Isabelle paused for a moment. "I don't want to disturb you two if I have nightmares again, mama," Isabelle sounded distressed at the thought.

"Horatio thought that perhaps if you were away from home for a bit that you might be able to get some sleep."

"Alright, but if I have nightmares I want to go home. Horatio is nice and I don't want him to think that I am a complete sissy," Isabelle warned.

Ella laughed and agreed. After a few more minutes of chatter, she got off the phone and finished her coffee. To be completely honest with her, Ella was worried that perhaps she and Horatio were going a little fast. However, she had spent the night at his place before, mainly going over cases and bouncing ideas with him. She had to consol herself with that fact. Pretend that it was a work visit. After all, she did have a lot of work to go over and Ella did want a chance to go over the X-rays and try to put faces and identities with the decapitated heads that were in the ME's office.

Rinsing her cup, she placed it next to Horatio's and Calleigh's before gathering her evidence and walking over to Tim in Trace. Rick Stetler passed and gave her a curious glance before continuing. Ella blushed, knowing that her hickey was still visible despite all of her attempts otherwise. A few of the techs had given her a decent ribbing and Horatio tended to get a smug grin playing at the corners of his lips every time he glanced at it.

Just as she got to the door, she paused. Calleigh and Tim were engaged in a heated embrace in one of the darker corners of the room. Ella would not have noticed it if she did not see a lock of blonde hair underneath Tim's arm. To be perfectly honest, Ella would not have thought it was Calleigh if they had not of had the girl's night a few days before. Knocking, Ella walked in, giving a subtle cough, alerting her presence. Snicking as they sprang apart, Ella looked at Tim.

"Can you run these for me? Horatio wants me to go back to the crime scene and I really need these done." Ella waited patiently as Tim tidied himself a little.

"Um…sure, I'll get right on to it."

"Thanks Tim." Ella walked to the door before turning, "You have a bit of gypsy red on your lips. It really isn't your colour."

Ring, Ring.

"Ella Marshall speaking." Ella said while looking at a print.

"It's Horatio," came the husky voice on the other end.

"Hey, I think I may have a lead," Ella said as she poured a casting into the print.

"You seem to have better news than what I do." She sat back on her haunches and waited patiently for the plaster to dry. "Bad news first, I always say."

"There was a baby's corpse amongst the heads, Ella." Horatio sounded apologetic. Feeling her blood freeze, Ella turned her full attention to the conversation.

"What was the cause of death?" she said quietly.

"Poisoning. Some animal poisoned a three week old baby." Ella could tell how angry Horatio was by the cold fury in his voice.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair that had long since come out of its holding. A criminalist always hated to hear or work on a case when a baby was killed. As a mother herself, Ella could not see how a person could kill their child. It chilled her to the born. Not envying Alexx, Ella decided to try and consol Horatio.

"We are going to catch these animals, Horatio," Ella said fiercely. "You have my word."

Almost hearing him mull over her words, Ella picked up the now dry plaster and put it into an evidence bag.

"So what leads do you have?" He finally asked.

"Well, I checked with the real estate records about who owned the place. Apparently, a Mr and Mrs Spelling own this house and a motor boat. Hold on for a sec." Ella took a few photographs. "Sorry. Anyway, they have three kids and had a baby that was about three weeks old. I asked around about them and the neighbours say that they have not heard anything about the baby for about a month. Did Alex say anything about the time of death?"

"Around the same time," Horatio sighed. "I think that it is time that we talk to Mr and Mrs Spelling."

Ella pulled her hair back and slipped it into a flawless knot. Horatio glanced at her with a slight grin. Returning the sentiment, she looked out at Miami as they drove to the Coral Groves.

"We don't have enough for a warrant, do we?" Ella asked softly.

"Only circumstantial evidence, not really enough for even the most favourable judge," Horatio answered. "These people own a few houses and several boats which the husband uses as an excursion service for tourists. They have three boys ranging from seventeen to thirteen. What about that shoe print you lifted?" He glanced at her through his sunglasses.

"Size twelve, big enough for a teen or an adult male. The weight is distributed normally and is a converse sneaker with a distinctive wear pattern. I brought a print for comparison, just in case," Ella listed, to the satisfaction of Horatio.

"Good work, we'll be able to use that. Make sure that you bring some shoe lifts in with your kit." Horatio instructed.


End file.
